Sparks Fly
by rawrimadaniisaur
Summary: So what if Barry hadn't gotten off the train? If he had stayed with Felicity talking about what they can be? BarryxFelicity


**So I ship Barry and Felicity way harder than I probably should but oh well. Anyways I decided I needed to write this because they are the cutest little nerds in the entire world. So anyways this is set when he gets on the train and kisses her and whatnot, but in this case he doesn't get off. **

"So um, yeah feel free to come to Starling city whenever you want. Like whenever you see fit." Felicity said when the pulled away smiling like crazy.

"How does right now sound?" He asked leaning back blushing slightly.

"That sounds amazing, well not amazing. Actually yes it does sound amazing, let me just call Oliver and let him know I'll be arriving with a friend." She bit her lip flushing red then walking away slightly.

"Hey Felicity, how was seeing our darling little friend?" Oliver asked smiling knowing about her crush.

"Great, you're gonna see him too, like tonight. When we get back," she tried not to sound too happy about it but knew she failed.

"Ooo someone got what she wanted," he said laughing causing her to blush harder.

"Shush Oli, I was just letting you know he was coming. See you when we get home, bye." She quickly hung up letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding in, composing herself she walked back to their seats.

"I called my boss, let him know that I needed to go to Starling city to help some friends out and that I should be back in a few days. Fun fact, I don't have any clothes with me. I kind of just ran here to say goodbye and yeah." Barry said smiling at her embarrassed.

"Oliver probably has some clothes you could borrow, or you could run home and back but I really don't want to make you do that." He laughed and looked at her sweetly.

"I'll be right back." Before she could respond he was out the door. She took this as a chance to continue reading the reports on Barry, or rather the streak. She pretty soon found an anonymous blog pretty set on how amazing he was, she smiled. They we're right, he was pretty amazing.

"Oh Barry Allen how are you so amazing?" She wondered aloud to herself.

"Well you see, lightning gave me abs, and some super speed. So with those I decided to start saving peo-" her smile grew and she shook her head.

"Oh shut up," she said fondly and he smirked.

"Make me," he replied and she blushed. He went to say something else when she leaned across the aisle and kissed him, they both smiled into it slightly and continued. Barry went to move slightly when he fell out of his seat. They both burst out laughing but smilingly fondly at one and other.

"Real smooth Mr. Fast Guy." She said holding out her hand so he could get up. Opposed to getting up he dragged her down on top of him.

"Oof," she yelled landing on him. They chuckled and kissed until they were breathless. They heard someone come in and before Felicity could blink they were back in their seats. Once the person walked out they burst into laughter. "There are so many pros to having a boyfriend that has super speed." She said then stopped, "that um I mean um" he cut her off.

"Felicity, would you like to go on a date?" Her face turned beet red and she nodded.

"I'd like that, I'd like that a lot. Do you want to go when we get to Starling city or we can wait as long as you want. Just let me know," he nodded.

"We can count trivia night as a date or we could go on an official date when we get home and I can take you out. By home I mean your home not my home because your home isn't my home because," she laughed lightly at him.

"Oh god you're starting to sound like me. And yeah going on a date when we get _home_ would be nice." Their smiles grew again. Barry reached out and grabbed her hand in his kissing it then just holding it lightly. She blushed and looked at him funny.

"So I know it's an odd question but why me? I mean if you told Iris how you felt I highly doubt she'd say no." Felicity asked not making any move to take her hand from his but wasn't doing anything with it.

"Well for starters I'll quote this really awesome girl by saying that we are perfectly perfect for each other, but also I don't want Iris. Well I mean I've pined after her since pretty much forever but there is just something about you. You're gorgeous, funny, smart, and just amazing honestly. So basically, you because well why the hell not?" Barry asked causing Felicity to blush and nod.

"Okay, just promise me one thing?" She asked holding his hand tighter.

"If it's not stay out of mortal danger by running around in a red suit, I will try my best." He smiled and waited for her to speak.

"If Iris confesses her undying love to you or something just, be honest with me about it? I don't want you to try and spare my feelings, it would hurt less losing you to her then it would having me think that you just stopped liking me." He nodded thoughtfully and looked at her carefully.

"I highly doubt that would happen and even if it did I wouldn't leave you for her but same goes for you with Oliver." She held out her pinky to him causing him to laugh but he put his out as well. They linked them and swung them lightly.

"Promise," they said at the same time."

**So yeah, I hope you all enjoy, I tried to make them as non-OC as possible. I'll try and update the next chapter soon. Stay lovely my muffins!**


End file.
